


A Halloween Story

by youngliam (EmmaHaldan)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaHaldan/pseuds/youngliam





	A Halloween Story

Louis is six - almost seven - years old, when he and his mum open the door, to find a curly haired smaller boy waiting outside, holding his mum’s hand. The younger boy tilts his head, and looks at Louis with wide green eyes “Hi I’m Harry, do you want to come and carve pumpkins with me and my mum?” Harry’s mum smiles, and explains to Jay and Louis, that she, Harry and Harry’s sister has just moved to the town, and Harry saw Louis on his bicycle when they went grocery shopping earlier. Louis looks at his mum, and she smiles and raises her eyebrows at him, as if to ask him, if he wants to. And Louis does, so he grabs his coat and so does Jay and he walks next to Harry, several meters ahead of Jay and Anne, and they cross the street and Harry is talking nonstop, because this is so exciting. Harry slams the door open, grabs Louis hand and drags him along into the living room. The dinner table has already been covered with oilcloth, and there’s three big pumpkins lined up neatly side by side. “I love Halloween!” Harry exults, “Do you want to go trick or treating with me tomorrow? It would be so much fun!” And Louis is getting excited, because clearly this is something fun, so he nods furiously, and then turns to ask his mum, without a word, and cheers loudly, when Jay nods. Anne calls for Gemma to come down, so they can get started, and when they’re all settled around the table, she instructs them in how to cut and carve the pumpkins. “Gloves for everyone.” She says, and hands each of them a pair of gardening gloves. “You’ll be alright, if Jay and I go to the kitchen, right?” She smiles, and Harry almost snaps his neck, when he looks up at her. “Are you going to… bake?” He whispers in an excited voice, and Anne bites her lip, raises her eyebrows and turns on the heel dragging Jay along.  
There’s a bar counter between the kitchen and the living room, and Anne roams around a few moving boxes to find all the necessary stuff, and then she and Jay starts working on this year’s Halloween-treats. Louis notices that Gemma doesn’t say a lot, she’s really focused on her work; cutting neatly and making sure the lines are even. Harry’s so focused, he almost turns cross-eyed, and it makes Louis laugh. He gets started on his own pumpkin, and finds that it’s harder than he thought, but also that he’s got some kind of talent for it. He makes triangle eyes and a wide evil grin and when Harry looks up from his own pumpkin - different sized round eyes and a wry mouth - his mouth falls open and he puts down the knife he was using. “That’s scary. MUM!” He yells, and Louis is scared that he’s done something wrong. Anne looks over the counter, “What is it darling?”  
“LOOK AT LOUIS’ PUMPKIN! It’s perfect!” And Anne is clearly impressed, so is Gemma and Louis’ own mum. Anne looks at him, “Have you never done this before, Louis?” Louis shakes his head, and then shrugs, “I like to use my hands.”  
When they’re all done carving the pumpkins, the living room is a mess, and Anne and Jay helps them wash their hands, and Louis borrows a clean shirt from Harry. And then they’re all snuggled up on the couch and Harry wants to watch ‘The Nightmare before Christmas’, and he can’t believe it when Louis says he’s never watched it before. And at some point Anne and Jay joins them, serving tea and Halloween cookies. Louis is absolutely engrossed by the movie, but Harry slowly falls asleep - he’s only five - and Louis ends up staying for dinner. After dinner, Harry and Anne walk Louis to his door, and he’s tired and clearly Harry is too, rubbing his eyes, not saying much. And Jay takes Louis’ hand, and thanks Anne and Harry, and then she gets Louis’ teeth brushed and tugs him into bed. “I need a costume for tomorrow, mummy…” Louis mumbles, before he falls asleep, and Jay hasn’t seen Louis this happy, for a very long time.  
And they go trick or treating, Harry dressed as a pumpkin and Louis as a ghost and it’s so much fun, Louis can’t stop giggling, even though Harry wants him to be scary. They end up eating so much candy that their stomachs hurt. Anne says it’s okay for Harry to spend the night, at Louis’, so Jay tugs them in, way past their normal bedtime, in Louis’ bed. Louis can hear Harry’s breathing get heavier, and he snuggles further down under the covers, and wraps a small arm around Harry’s tiny frame.  
Louis really loves Halloween.

Louis is eight - almost nine - when Harry takes his hand and literally runs around Disneyland Paris for five entire days, and Gemma, Anne and Jay can’t keep up with their high pace. The boys are trying every single ride there is in the park - twice, at least. Harry’s favorite is the Ghost House, and over the last couple of years, he’s turned out to be a bit braver than Louis, and Harry likes that, because Louis is older than him, and Louis dislikes it, due to the exact same reason. But Louis quite likes the Ghost House too; it’s hauntingly beautiful with ghosts and scary paintings and a weird elevator, and Harry is always the first of the two, to notice when Louis gets too scared, and then he’ll squeeze his hand, and sometimes cover his eyes for him. What Louis likes the most, is the Big Thunder Mountain, which goes really fast and up and down and Louis loves the thrill of adrenaline, and the fact that Harry is more scared than him. Their common favorite is the parades at night, with fireworks, loud music and tons of people in costumes, because it’s the biggest Halloween party they’ve ever seen, and they love Halloween. They share a bed in their hotel room, and Harry makes sure, that the blankets cover Louis’ cold feet, and Louis hums the Halloween-Disney-Parade tune, until both of them falls asleep.

Louis is ten - almost eleven - when he and Harry gets lost, during a Halloween-treasure-hunt, and Harry wraps his arms around him, and tells him it’ll be okay, because Louis is afraid of the dark and he’s silent, and crying against Harry’s shoulder. After a while, Harry can see light, and he screams for them to come and find them. The man smiles at them, lifts Louis over his shoulder, and grabs Harry’s small hand with his free hand, and then walks them to the parking lot. He puts Louis down next to Harry, and brings both of them a cup of hot chocolate, some biscuits and a blanket and then calls Jay, who picks them up, a few minutes later. She hugs Louis and Harry tightly, and tells them, that there’s a hot-water bottle in the bed, and their favorite pajamas’ are in the tumble drier, nice and warm for them to get in, when they get home. And Harry thinks it sounds perfect, and he asks if there’s any more Halloween-cookies left, and it makes Louis laugh, because it’s so typical Harry.  
They’re almost too big to fit in Louis’ bed, and Louis pokes Harry in the stomach, “You’re my best friend.”  
“Mmh.” Harry smiles, “You’re mine too.”

Louis is eleven - almost twelve - when he and Harry hides under the blankets in Harry’s bed, with their glow-in-the-dark toys and the candy and treats they’ve gained this year. Harry’s got his mouth full of sweets, when he slides out from their secret cave, and walks over to stand by the door. “C’mere.” He chews, and Louis follows him. “Let’s try to turn out the lights, Lou.” “No! No, I don’t want to Harry.” Louis says and shakes his head, but Harry takes his hand, “I’m right here with you, and we can just turn it on again.”  
And Louis is kind of embarrassed by the fact the he’s afraid of the dark, so he nods and Harry turns off the light. “NO! Turn it on again! Turnitonturniton!” Harry switches the light on again, and frowns at Louis. “Don’t be scared.” He soothes, “I’m here.” He squeezes the older boy’s hand. “Try again.” Louis says in a low voice, and Harry turns off the light. Louis’ entire body tenses up, but he focuses on the smaller hand, resting in his. He can feel Harry’s other hand, fist the soft fabric of his shirt, and rest against his tummy. The younger boy cheers loudly, when he turns on the light again.

Louis is twelve - almost thirteen - when he spends the night in a tent with Harry, this year’s pumpkins guarding over them, outside. Their faces are still painted like monsters, and Harry can’t stop laughing, because Louis, with roasted marshmallow and chocolate all over his face, is way too sweet to be Frankenstein.  
Louis notices how Harry is growing taller, and his hair is getting curlier by the day. Harry notices how Louis is no longer - as - afraid of the dark and he’s a bit more talkative than he used to be, and Harry is very proud of him.

Louis is fourteen - almost fifteen - when Harry says they’re too old to go trick or treating. They stay in Louis’ room and watches ‘The Nightmare before Christmas’ and Harry falls asleep halfway through the film.

Louis is fifteen - almost sixteen - when they’re carving pumpkins outside on the grass, in the last of the October sun and Harry suddenly leans over, drops the knife and the spoon, and crushes his lips against Louis’. It takes Louis less than a second, to respond and kiss back, and he drops his own knife, and grabs Harry’s neck with his glove-covered hands and pulls the younger boys closer. And Louis just knows that this is what has been missing, when they pull apart, and Harry brushes his hair out of his eyes.

Louis is sixteen - almost seventeen - when Harry falls asleep right after dinner, leaning heavily against Louis’ chest. And Louis is kind of disappointed, because he’d been thinking that maybe Harry would pull himself together this one evening, because lately Harry’s been sleeping a lot.  
But Louis loves his Harry, and he turns of the TV, and wraps his body around Harry’s, and kisses his neck and misses last year’s Halloween.

Louis is seventeen - almost eighteen - when he’s out looking for Harry for hours, in the rainy darkness. He calls his cellphone, and he calls again. He’s looking everywhere for him and he’s crying and he’s scared, because Harry’s alone and he’s not well. It’s 2:17am when he sees Harry on a bench, eyes open but not watching, and Louis throws his arms around the younger boy. “Fuck.” He whispers. “Fuck, Harry.” And Harry’s feet are bare, he’s wearing a t-shirt and his lips are slowly turning blue and he won’t answer, so Louis kneels down, and pulls the taller boy up on his back and he carries him all the way home. When he gets Harry through the front door, he sits him down on the stairs, and locks the door. He grabs Harry’s arm and helps him walk the stairs, and he guides him into his room quietly, not to wake up Gemma or Anne. Louis sits Harry down on his bed, and he helps him get rid of his clothes, and tugs him down beneath the sheets. He kisses his forehead, tears stinging in his eyes, as Harry’s green ones seems to be dead. Louis sits on the floor, back leaning against the bed.  
“Lou…” Harry’s voice is hoarse and low, and Louis turns around. “C’mere…” Harry lifts the blankets, and Louis slides in next to him. They’re way too big to fit in the bed, but their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle and that makes it all okay. Harry hides his head, in the crook of Louis’ neck, “I’m scared.” He whispers.  
“Of what?”  
“The dark.”  
Louis wraps his arms tighter around the vulnerable boy, and doesn’t ask why, when Harry starts crying, he’s just there, to help him through.

When Louis is eighteen - almost nineteen - every day is Halloween, because Harry’s a mess and there is cuts on his arms and bruises on his legs, and Louis wants to kiss it better, but he doesn’t want to pressure Harry. And Harry isn’t speaking much, and sleeps with his nightlight on, even though - to Louis - it seems like he’s constantly in the darkness. Anne cries a lot, and Gemma moves out. Jay sometimes cooks for Harry and his mum, and Louis tries his best to help out.  
When Louis is eighteen - almost nineteen - he crawls into Harry’s bed, without asking Harry, and he kisses the broken boy’s neck, his spine and his shoulder blades, and he lets his hand find its way underneath Harry’s t-shirt, and splays it on the flat stomach, before moving it up to his chest. Harry pretends to be asleep, but Louis can feel his heart beating faster and he can feel him breathing in deeper. When Harry is seventeen he feels Louis hand make its way under the elastic band of his boxers, and - “-oh…” Harry mouths, and Louis can feel him tense up in anticipation. Harry closes his eyes, when Louis starts touching him, and he can’t believe that anything could ever feel this right, and Louis’ movements are slow and steady and Harry throws his head back against the older boy’s neck. And none of them knows what they’re doing they’re just longing - longing for a touch and for something to feel right and to feel safe. And Harry motions for Louis to stop, and he turns around and Louis is hovering over him, strong and safe and Harry wants Louis.  
“I need you…” He whispers, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment but Louis understands.  
And it’s messy and painful but so right for both of them. When Harry’s crying from both the physical and the psychological pain, Louis is right there, to help him through it, holding him together, afraid he’ll break if he let go. When Louis is eighteen and Harry is seventeen, Louis is the one to hold Harry’s hand, when they turn of the light. They’re both exhausted, and Harry falls asleep in Louis’ arms, because Louis’ arms, is the only place that feels like home anymore.


End file.
